jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-C-3PO
|} Droidenbox Hallo, wie erstelle ich eine Box, so wie sie Benutzer:Juno auf seiner Seite hat? --BbnvAcx 20:52, 24. Feb. 2009 (CET) :So eine Box kannst du z.B. mit diesem Code erstellen (hier eine vereinfachte Version): :: :Viele Grüße, 18:34, 25. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Danke, aber wie kann man das Bild kleiner machen? BbnvAcx 09:33, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Das Bild kannst du verkleinern, indem du hinter den Bildnamen einen senkrechten Strich | (AltGr + <) setzt und die Bildbreite in Pixeln angibst. Auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite kannst du sehen, dass das Bild die Ausmaße 250x219 Pixel hat, also 250 Pixel breit ist. Um das Bild auf eine Breite von z.B. 200 Pixel zu verkleinern, musst du also folgendes schreiben: 200px. Ebenso kannst du das Bild natürlich auch vergrößern. Dies und noch weitere Informationen zu Bildern kannst du übrigens in der Hilfe nachlesen. Viele Grüße, 12:55, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Wer hat denn jetzt den R2-D2 gelöscht, der einen durch den Benutzernamensraum geführt hat? BbnvAcx 13:55, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::In einem Wiki wie Jedipedia werden grundsätzlich nicht nur die aktuellen Seiten, sondern auch alle vorherigen Änderungen abgespeichert, damit, falls jemand absichtlich etwas löscht, die Informationen sofort wieder ergänzt werden können. Oben auf jeder Seite findest du verschiedene Registerkarten (Benutzerseite, Diskussion, bearbeiten...), darunter auch „Versionen“. Wenn du auf Versionen klickst, siehst du alle Änderungen an der jeweiligen Seite. Wenn du dir die Versionen deiner Benutzerseite anschaust, kannst du sehen, dass Benutzer:Ben Kenobi deine Startseite mit der Begründung Benutzer:BbnvAcx reicht für den Anfang. gelöscht hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er dies gemacht, damit du nicht zu viele Benutzerseiten hast – schließlich liegt der Fokus von Jedipedia auf Star-Wars-Artikeln, nicht auf Benutzerseiten. Juno hat übrigens auch keine Eingangsseite mehr. Viele Grüße, 17:40, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wie kann ich denn herausfinden, aus welchem Grund die Eingangsseite von Juno gelöscht wurde? BbnvAcx 08:37, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::Juno hat selber die Benutzerseite wieder zu Benutzer:Juno zurückkopiert: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Benutzer:Juno&diff=378125&oldid=375939. Außerdem hat er auf Benutzer:Juno/Juno einen Löschantrag mit der Begründung Das weiss Tyber. gestellt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Spezial:Logbuch&page=Benutzer:Juno/Juno. Ben Kenobi, Administrator der Jedipedia, der im Chat Tyber heißt, hat daraufhin die Seite 32 Minuten später gelöscht. Du fragst also am besten Ben Kenobi; er müsste wissen, wieso Juno die Eingangsseite löschen sollte. Viele Grüße, 08:43, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Aber da steht doch was von TC-14, und der ist ein Bot! Wieso hat das denn kein normaler Benutzer gemacht? BbnvAcx 20:04, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::::::ups, hab ich grad mit t3-m4 verwechselt! BbnvAcx 20:09, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Und danke dir, dass du mir diese Auszeichnung gegeben hast. Viele Grüße, 14:42, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Signatur? Hallo, wie ändere ich meine Signatur, wie sie in Diskussionen angezeigt wird? BbnvAcx 16:27, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Signuatur kannst du in den Spezial:Einstellungen unter Benutzerdaten → Unterschrift ändern. Viele Grüße, 08:13, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Christophsis Boing, die Geschichte von Christophsis hab ich soweit mal fertig gestellt. Nur den Anfang sollte noch mal neu gemacht werden. Dann noch die Nachwirkungen, ein paar Bilderlis, eine gescheite Einleitung und wir dürften fertig sein. Also ran an den Speck Bild:;-).gif Schaun wir mal, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal im IRC treffen (bin jetzt wieder da). Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:47, 20. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Wie im Chat abgesprochen werde ich zuerst den Online-Comic und die Episode Der unsichtbare Feind ergänzen. Viele Grüße, 08:13, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) Limited Edition Hallo C-3PO, ich habe gesehen, dass du die Limited Edition hast und jetzt wollte ich dich mal frage, ob es wirklich keinen deutschen Untertitel gibt. (Steht auf Amazon) ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:42, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Auf der DVD sind deutsche, englische und türkische Untertitel sowie deutsche Untertitel für Hörgeschädigte enthalten. Viele Grüße, 11:46, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ah danke für die schnelle Antwort. Ich habe mir jetzt nämlich auch mal die drei bestellt. Und weist du ob es zwischen der 2004er und 2006er Spezial Edition einen unterschied gibt? ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:52, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Die Special Edition enthält zwei DVDs, die von 2004 nur eine. Wie du vielleicht weißt, wurden die alten Kinofilme nachträglich mit Spezialeffekten ergänzt und kamen in aktualisierter Version noch einmal in die Kinos (siehe hier). Die DVD von 2004 enthält nur den aktualisierten Film, die von 2006 sowohl den aktualisierten als auch den alten Film. Viele Grüße, 11:58, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ja es ist etwas verwirrend, da auf Wikipedia steht, dass die 1997er Version nochmals überarbeitet wurde, da es eine Szene gab die die Fans sauer machte. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:06, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ach ne sie habe Sebastian Shaw durch Hayden Christensen ersetzt. Leider -.- ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:12, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Weniger als 50 Bearbeitungen! Ich habe bei Eigene Beiträge gekuckt und "Namensraum: (Seiten)" eingestellt für CC-1997! Gruß Joni 15:24, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das kann ich nicht nachvollziehen; du hast genau 48 Bearbeitungen im Artikelnamensraum, also fehlen dir noch zwei, bis du stimmberechtigt bist. Viele Grüße, 15:27, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ups, Joni 15:34, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Kannst du, oder darf ich mein Pro bei der Schlacht um Ryloth wieder aktuell machen? MfG Joni 08:12, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Jetzt hast du mehr als 50 edits, also bist du Stimmberechtigt. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 09:25, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) Daala Hallo, 3PO! Kannst du bitte im Einzelnachweisabschnitt von Daala die Ziate und Anmerkungen von den Quellen trennen? Gibt es da ein paar kleine Tricks? 'Bel Iblis' 20:47, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Theoretisch ist dies möglich, allerdings haben wir noch eine alte Version der Einzelnachweise, weshalb man sie nicht trennen kann. Ich habe Premia schon auf seiner Diskussionsseite darauf hingewiesen und hoffe, dass eine Aufteilung der Einzelnachweise bald möglich sein wird. Viele Grüße, 20:51, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) QM Hallo C-3PO.Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, was ein Bild haben oder besser nicht haben muss^^ um QM zu erhalten? Zum Beispiel das Bild von Crix Madine. Was ist daran falsch?Ich möchte lernen xD.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:48, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ein gutes Bild sollte in einer guten Qualität hochgeladen werden (aber nicht so gut, dass die Dateigröße zu groß ist). Außerdem sollte kein Rand um das Bild herum sein (siehe z.B. hier) und im Bild sollte kein Text stehen (wie bei Madine; dort steht unten rechts nämlich "© Lucasfilm LTD & TM. All rights reserved."). Viele Grüße, 15:52, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ouh ja, das Bild ist wirklich grausam^^ Kannst du mir evtl. mit einem Bild helfen? Es ist der Planet Xagobah. Das Bild auf der Artikel seite (Quelle Fact File) sieht anders aus, als dasin der Kategorie:Neue Bilder. ::PS:Danke für deine schnelle Antwort.--Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 15:54, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, ich weiß nicht, was an dem Bild falsch ist; aber solange es im Artikel richtig angezeigt wird, ist dies ja nicht schlimm. Viele Grüße, 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Da liegt höchstwahrscheinlich noch ein altes Bild im Bildercache... 'Pandora''' Diskussion | Admin 17:35, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bilder Du hast 2 meiner Bilder zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Und ich frag dich jetzt, wie ich es richtig machen kann. Boss 16:12, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wenn ein Bild oder ein Artikel gelöscht oder zur Löschung aufgestellt wird, wird immer eine Begründung angegeben, aus der du erfahren kannst, was am Artikel oder Bild falsch ist. Bei deinen Bildern war eine falsche Quelle angegeben, die Bilder hatten keine Beschreibung, waren zu klein und in schlechten Qualität und der Bildname war nicht verständlich. Viele Grüße, 16:18, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wie ich das richtig ausfüllen kann. Boss 16:20, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Auf der Seite Spezial:Hochladen steht bei "2. Beschreibung und Quelle angeben", wie die Felder ausgefüllt werden müssen. Unter Beschreibung musst du angeben, was auf dem Bild abgebildet ist und die abgebildeten Sachen mit Artikeln verlinken. Bei Lizenz kannst du schreiben, wenn das Bild aus einer offiziellen Quelle, wie einem Buch oder einen Videospiel, stammt. Unter Quelle musst du angeben, woher du das Bild hast. Google oder Wookieepedia ist keine Quelle; stattdessen musst du den Namen des Buches oder des Spiels angeben, aus dem das Bild stammt. Bei Kategorien musst du die Themen angeben, die abgebildet sind. Orientiere dich am besten an einem bestehen Bild, wie z.B. diesem hier, dann kann nichts schief gehen. Viele Grüße, 16:27, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST)